Song of an Angel
by Poi Poi
Summary: School. Cars. Mansions. One thing leads to another. When Kaoru enters her junior life in a new high school she learns it’s harder than it seems.
1. Highschool Hell

School. Cars. Mansions. One thing leads to another. When Kaoru enters her junior life in a new high school she learns it's harder than it seems.   
  
MY BAD!   
  
Drain Star- PLz R&R and I'll give u CANDY!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Ruronin Kenshin!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 1 High school Hell  
  
"DAMN I'm late for school!" Kaoru cursed. She didn't want to start off at her new school making a bad impression of herself. Kaoru got out of bed, dressed in her new school uniform. She never liked the uniforms. The uniform was dark blue with pink stripes. On the side of her skirt there was a little pink cherry blossom that her mom had sewn on her skirt because the school had many cherry blossoms in the from and back. Then she brushed her teeth. She then got her backpack and ran out the door.  
  
"Man, this school is so far away!" she walked to her new school. She never wanted to move, but her mom had begged her to come with all the education this place had.  
  
Kaoru had finally reached her destination. She walked to the blue doors of her new high school. She carried on inside. She frequently asked where the office was, but every time they answered she had gotten a different answer.   
  
"Excuse me?" Kaoru asked a guy in red hair with his school uniform on. The uniform was Dark blue with a silver dragon on it.  
  
"Yes?" The guy politely said.  
  
"Do you know where the office is?" asked Kaoru. She blushed at the sight of what was standing in front of her. She drove her head down as she got answer.  
  
"Yeah, just go down this hall and make a left then go strait down," he pointed down the hallway.  
  
"T-T-Thank you very much!" Karou stuttered. She quickly walked down the hall which the guy was pointing too. She had never been blushing this hard in her entire life. The guy was good looking with his red hair and body. She shook her head violently to put herself back in reality.  
  
She had finally came to the office. The guy had really given her the right directions. She opened the door to meet up with the yelling a screaming of the principal.  
  
"I have had enough of this Sanosuke!" yelled the principal.  
  
"Well its not my fault to have punched the guy's face, after all he started it!" Sano's rage grew. Sano was short tempered so he could of punched the principal and get suspended.  
  
"Excuse me, is this the office?" Kaoru asked breaking up the conversation. The room grew silent.  
  
"Excuse me, is this the office!?" Kaoru hated to repeat herself. They both nodded. The principal excused Sano. She gestured to Kaoru to sit.  
  
"What do you need?" the principal asked. Kaoru sat down and started to speak when she was interrupted. The door opened with a crash. In the floor was a kid that looked beaten up.  
  
"Don't get in my way!" yelled Sano. His eyes flickered with rage.  
  
"SANOSUKE SAGARA! Leave this school immediately!" the principal looked as though she were going to burst with anger. Sano left the building for the day. The principal had forgotten about Karou, but Kaoru jogged her memory.  
  
"Excuse me? I need some help," Kaoru's sweat dropped as if the day was already bad enough. The principal directed her attention to Kaoru. Her face looked calm.  
  
"Oh right, what do you need?" the principal asked. Kaoru asked for her schedule then left as quickly as possible. She looked at her schedule to see what class she had first. First class was history. She headed to room B5 as directed on her school map she had gotten with her schedule. She had found room B5 and grabbed onto the door handle. She was scared of making a total fool of herself. Slowly she turned on the handle opening it to a room full of guys and girls that she had never seen before, except one.  
  
"Welcome!" the teacher exclaimed.   
  
"Class we have a new student today, her name is..."  
  
"Kamiya Kaoru," Kaoru whispered as she put her head down. She was shy of introducing to any body even the teacher.  
  
"O.K. well then you can sit next to Himura, will you please stand up?" she said pointing to Kenshin. Kenshin stood up. Kaoru walked over to her desk as she got ready for her class.  
  
'Oh My God! It's him, he looks even better than before!' Kaoru thought to herself. She blushed crimson red as Kenshin was staring at her blankly.   
  
"What are you blushing about?" Kenshin asked. He was curious to see why girls acted that way around him. Kaoru just blushed harder.  
  
"Well... I'm just hot that's all, this room is hot," she had made a total fool of herself already. Kenshin was all that confused. The room was well air conditioned so how was she hot? He had never understood girls. The teacher started to talk about a project that would involve a partner. The teacher started to call out names.  
  
"Misao and Aoshi."  
  
"Ayame and Kei."  
  
The teacher went on until she heard her name.  
  
"Kaoru and Kenshin." Kaoru blushed beyond red.  
  
"Now class you have one week to finish this project, so get out of here," the bell had rung as the class exited the classroom.  
  
Kaoru had just been though 3 classes with at at least 2 hours of with the project. She was walking down the hall to her locker as she over heard a conversation.  
  
"That new girl in history is bugging me," a girl with greenish, bluish hair said. Her face looked allot like a kitsunes.  
  
"How so Megumi?" another girl piped up. Megumi had given the other girl a death glare. Her face had turned so red.  
  
"That girl is stealing Sir Ken!" Megumi yelled. The other girls gasped. They chattered away as Kaoru blushed.   
  
'So lots of girls go for Kenshin' Kaoru thought. She knew she only knew the guy for a couple hours, but she was getting attracted to him every minute. Kaoru had never been so into guys, she had always been into studying and getting the perfect grades, but now she was liking this Himura guy.  
  
The bell rang for Lunch as she got in line and bought her food. She didn't know where to sit scince all the tables where filled.  
  
"Hey isn't that the new girl?" asked Aoshi. His eyes directing to Kaoru. Kenshin just nodded.  
  
"I'm going to bring her over for lunch!" Misao exclaimed. She started to walk over to Kaoru.  
  
"Hi I'm Misao, do you want to sit with us for lunch?" she asked. Kaoru stared blankly at Misao. Kaoru gladly accepted as Misao lead Kaoru over to the table.  
  
"Hey Kaoru!" the table greeted her. Kaoru blushed slightly as she saw Kenshin. She seated herself inbetween Misao and Yahiko. She pondered ever so slightly the way they where acting. She had no idea of who these people where. She began to eat quietly listening to their conversation.   
  
"Did you know that Sano got suspended today?" Yahiko's words didn't surprise anyone.  
  
"No duh that kid is always in trouble," Saito said. Everybody laughed, but Kaoru. She didn't know how to react thinking that they might think that she was a total dork.  
  
"Excuse me," Kaoru left the table with everybody starring at her. She walked up the stairs to the rooftop. She opened the door to the rooftop and sat down. She tucked both knees close to her body and started singing.  
  
"I got to go guys!" shouted Kenshin. Kenshin left the table and wandered off to find Kaoru. He heard some singing coming from a door to his left. He opened it to see Kaoru singing.  
  
"Everytime I try to fly I fall without my wings  
  
I feel so small, I guess I need you baby and  
  
Eveytime I see you in my dreams  
  
I see your face your haunting me I guess I need you baby"  
  
(Britney Spears "Everytime")  
  
"Very nice Kaoru," Kenshin softly said. "Where did you learn that?"  
  
"Ummmm I learned it from my mother and father," Kaoru smiled. Tears that formed in her eyes did not fall, but Kenshin could see the pain that she was in.  
  
"Oro? Did I say something wrong?" Kenshin asked tilting head to the side in confusion.  
  
"No, no, no you didn't do anything wrong it's just that..." tears rolled down her cheek. "My mother and father died a couple years ago."  
  
"I'm sorry Kaoru..."Kenshin sighed with tears of his own. "I'm sorry."  
  
HEY GUYS HERE YA GO it dont seem like a clifhanger here, but you will just have to live with it!!!!!!!  
  
ALSO R&R!!!! REVIEWS LOVE THEM!!!!  
  
ANYWAYs next chapter will be better! hopefully!  
  
also plz tell me if this is Good or Bad THX!  
  
Drain Star..................R&R 


	2. The Project

Song of an Angel  
  
YAY 2nd chappie have fun reading........  
  
If you've read the first part you'd know I DONT OWN RUROUIN KENSHIN!  
  
that's all now to the story....  
  
DON'T SUE ON THE GRAMMAR!!!!!!  
  
"Oro? Did I say something wrong?" Kenshin asked tilting head to the side in confusion.  
  
"No, no, no you didn't do anything wrong it's just that..." tears rolled down her cheek. "My mother and father died a couple years ago."  
  
"I'm sorry Kaoru..."Kenshin sighed with tears of his own. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Hey let's go to my place we can start on our project there," Kenshin said drying off his tears.  
  
"O.K I'll go," as Kaoru agreed Kenshin nodded. They got off the roof top of the school as it was getting late. They went to the driveway where there Kenshin lead Kaoru to his car. It was a silver Lambergine that shone in the sun. Kaoru was surprised at this.  
  
"Is this your car?" asked Kaoru. "Its very nice."  
  
"Yeah its mine," Kenshin answered. He was a rich boy. Kaoru didn't know that yet.  
  
"Are we going or not?" asked Kaoru. She was getting impatient by the minute.  
  
"Yes where going," Kenshin got into the car and signaled Kaoru to come in.  
  
"Fasten your seat belt," Kenshin said.  
  
"O.K you don't have to act like a mother," Kaoru whispered. They took off in Kenshin's silver Lambergine.  
  
Soon after they had arrived at Kenshins mansion. Kaoru had gasped at they place where Kenshin lived. The color of the house brought out the front yard of the mansion. Kaoru looked from left to right as they walked down the pathway to get to the door.  
  
"WOW!" Kaoru exclaimed. "This place is amazing Kenshin!"  
  
"Yeah I know," Kenshin arrived at the door and called for James, the butler. The door soon opened and James had let them in. Kenshin started to walk off leaving Kaoru.  
  
Soon after Kaoru noticed that Kenshin was gone.  
  
"KENSHIN BAKA!"  
  
"Aoshi!" yelled Misao.   
  
"Hmmm?" a puzzled Aoshi was soon tackled to the ground by Misao.  
  
"Where have you been?" asked Misao. Aoshi got up from the ground and patted Misao's head like a dog. Misao had always hated being treated differently, but this was Aoshi's way of saying "Hi".  
  
"No where..." replied Aoshi. He had a troubled look on his face. Misao could see the pain that had made Aoshi's icy blue eyes grow so pale. Misao had been with Aoshi ever scince kindergarten, so it wasn't hard for her to see things that others could not of Aoshi.  
  
"Aoshi, what's wrong?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Aoshi!"  
  
"..."  
  
Misao had grew more and more worried by his reactions. Misao tightly grabbed a hold of Aoshi's uniform when Misao heard Aoshi's voice.  
  
"It's nothing, now let go!" Aoshi's voice held rage and sadness. His voice had scared Misao like never before. Misao's hand let go of the uniform shocked. Silent tears fell on the grass. Misao ran past Aoshi to her car. She jumped in her car as she started the ignition.   
  
Aoshi watched her car back up and slowly exit the parking lot.  
  
Kaoru walked around the mansion hoping for a maid or a butler to appear, but she found no maid or butler. She sighed softly. She was getting to hate this place, but she had no idea where the exit was.  
  
"Hello?" her voice echoed across the hallway. She found no response so she decided to look around. She saw some stairs that was made of beautiful oak that shone in the sun from the window above it. She walked up the stairs to find another hallway with many doors.  
  
She walked down the hall to find one door slightly ajar. She tried to avoid the room, but it the room seemed to glow.   
  
"I'll just take a peak," she giddily said. She opened her door to find Kenshin on his silver laptop. He turned his head toward Kaoru.   
  
"So you found me," Kenshin muttered.  
  
"Yeah, you left me there without giving me any directions!" resorted Kaoru.  
  
"Yes I did, I just don't think you heard me," uttered Kenshin. The room fell quiet for a second. Only the clicking of the keyboard was heard until Kaoru spoke.  
  
"Well now to break the scilence lets get working!" said Kaoru looking over Kenshin's shoulder. He was obviously already working on the project.   
  
An hour later or so it was 6:00PM. They had finished most of the project, but still had a little bit more work to do.  
  
"Kenshin I have to go," she taped Kenshin's shoulder. He turned around and got off his chair.  
  
"Well then may I escort you my lady?" Kenshin bowed. Kaoru giggled at this. He had obviously been joking.  
  
"Yes, you may," Kaoru answered with a English accent that made her laugh. "Shall we go?"  
  
They walked out of the room together. They walked down the long oak stairs to reach the exit. Kenshin opened the door for her as she exited the door.   
  
"Tomorrow O.K?" asked Kaoru.   
  
"Why not go to your place next time?" said Kenshin.  
  
"No, I don't think you want to go to my house," Kaoru gave a weak smile. She didn't want to have anybody go over to her house.  
  
"Why not?" He said so sweetly. "I don't really care what it looks like."  
  
"No, it's not that it's just that I don't think its good enough," Kaoru disclaimed. Kenshin just nodded his head. They walked toward Kenshin's car and got in. They drove back to school where she could get in her own car.   
  
"Bye see ya later!" Kaoru waved her hand while Kenshin drove back to his own house. Kaoru drove to her house. She parked her car and walked up to the door. She fumbled in her pocket to find the key to her house. She found her key and shoved it in the keyhole then opened the door. She was greeted by her step dad with the smell of cigarettes.  
  
"Hey Kaoru could you buy me a pack of cigarettes?" her step dad asked. He smelt like cigarettes all over. She hated that sent. Only her room had a clean smell to it.  
  
"O.K. George!" answered Kaoru, picking up some cash. She left the house and jumped into her car. She drove to 7/11 and parked her car in the parking lot. She left the car and went inside the store to be greeted by the storekeeper.  
  
"Is George at it again?" the storekeeper asked, handing Kaoru a pack of cigarettes.  
  
"Yeah he's always like this," Kaoru handed the storekeeper the money and started to leave only to be starring into violet eyes.  
  
HOPE you enjoyed that one!  
  
next chapter has more Aoshi and Misao in it hopefully!!!!!!! This is only the second chapter so plz be kind!!!!!   
  
May not know how to spell Lambergine!  
  
R&R PLZ thx  
  
Drain Star- Aoshi is being mean right now!  
  
Aoshi- What did I do?  
  
Drain Star- you are going to be erased!  
  
Aoshi- whatever!  
  
[ Drain Star erases Aoshi]  
  
Drain Star- MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Did I mention R&R? 


	3. Car Crash

NEW CHAPPIE HOPE U HAVE FUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THX AND NO FLAMES  
  
R&R  
  
Chapter 3 Dicipline  
  
Before...  
  
"O.K. George!" answered Kaoru, picking up some cash. She left the house and jumped into her car. She drove to 7/11 and parked her car in the parking lot. She left the car and went inside the store to be greeted by the storekeeper.  
  
"Is George at it again?" the storekeeper asked, handing Kaoru a pack of cigarettes.  
  
"Yeah he's always like this," Kaoru handed the storekeeper the money and started to leave only to be starring into violet eyes.  
  
[Now....]  
  
"Ahhh...ummm hi Kenshin."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Ahh just here buying some stuff."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah... ummm... I have to go!" Kaoru ran out the door saying a goodbye to Kenshin. She hopped into her car and left. Kenshin just stood their in confusion.  
  
Kaoru drove back to her house and parked the car. She found her keys to the house in her bag and opened the door in front of her. George was standing in front of her snorting at her.'  
  
"Your late!"  
  
"I'm so sorry George! I met a friend of mine on the way."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
Kaoru stood their. She was almost mute. George raised his hand up. She closed her eyes. Nothing could be heard, but the sound of a hand whipping across her face.  
  
Kaoru bit her lip as her so called 'father' spat and left. She dropped the bag to her side and ran up to her room.  
  
Soft sobs could be heard coming from her room. Some dishes could be heard crashing against the floor. Kaoru new she would have to clean that up later, but her mind couldn't focus. All she could think about was her real parents. The ones who had raised her until she was abandoned. The only thing she could remember was that others around her said they were dead. They gave her lies. She knew that george was not her real father, but she could not disobey him for the fear of what he could do to her. Kill her perhaps, but not likely. Kaoru continued her sobbing until she cried herself asleep.  
  
The next morning was all a blur to Kaoru. She had forgot what she had done. She went downstairs to grab a glass of orange juice and some food. As soon as she was done with her breakfast she remembered fragments of memory from yesterday.   
  
'I had a class project, and I was paired up with Himura, and I went to work at his place... What did I do after that?' Kaoru thought for sometime then gave up. So she went back up to get dressed up in her clothes then left. What confused her the most was that there was a bruise on her left cheek. She just shook it away.  
  
On the way to school everything was normal. Kaoru had decided to use the spare car in George's garage to get to school.   
  
"Ehh another boring day of school how much better can it get?" Kaoru spoke to her self softly.   
  
While driving she had closed her eyes to think about the other day. She was never to close her eyes while driving, but she did anyway. She never got hurt while closing her eyes, but today was different.  
  
After a while Kaoru had opened her eyes to direct her back on the road, but something had come up. There was a cat laying on the pavement in the middle of the road right in front of Kaoru. She turned the steering wheel round and round as the car spun. She was out of control. By the time she knew the cat was gone she had already crashed into a pole.  
  
"Oh my god."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Is she O.K?"  
  
"Who was in the car?"  
  
"Somebody call 911!"  
  
The whole area was filled with people staring at the car. Some people took there cell phones out to call 911 in a hurry to save whoever was in the car.  
  
The ambulance came in 10 minutes after the phone calls. They took some hammers to smash the car doors to help out Kaoru. Her head was bleeding from when she hit her head on the steering wheel. They took Kaoru onto a stretcher and into the ambulance.   
  
"Ring."  
  
"Ring."  
  
"Ring."  
  
"Hi this is Kaimya Kaoru."  
  
"Hey Kaoru--"   
  
"I'm not here right now so if you leave your name and number I'll get back to you as soon as possible! Thank you!"  
  
OK sorry this was so short, but its good so far isn't it? yes it is. Well just to tell you if you dot get the last part right now its OK. Kaoru had just left her cell in the car!  
  
Also IM sorry to tell you that there was no AoshiMisao! SORRY I just didn't have any time...  
  
also I hope you like my story R&R  
  
ill post another chapter soon I hope.. if I have any time... I'M to lazy...  
  
Also guess on who the person who called Kaoru! hehe BYEZ!  
  
- Drain Star 


End file.
